Three Halves
by atrfla
Summary: Heidi (recessive) and Marlene (dominant) are the daughters of Ryan and Eva Mullan. The hybrids are successfully not an endangered (or persecuted) species anymore. Then, one day, a new soul unfurls in Heidi and Marlene's body. A new person. And it's not just them. What if every generation of hybrids adds another soul?...
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Heidi.**

My name is Marlene, but they call me Mar.

**I'm the "recessive" soul.**

And I'm the "dominant".

**Our mother is Eva Mullan.**

Our father, Ryan Mullan.

**We have two brothers (well, one body)- Joseph and Jake.**

We have four half-sisters (two bodies)- Caitlin with Tessa, and Maggie with Quinn.

**Our aunt is Addie Mullan.**

Our uncle, Devon Mullan.

**And our other aunts are Lissa and Hally Mullan. Neither ever married.**

Our uncle Lyle died from kidney failure when we weren't even born yet. We never really met him, but he was supposed to be funny and smart and-

**Enough, Marlene. We're on here to share our story, not give character profiles.**

Right. On to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: I know this is cliché-y, but bear with me, please. It'll get less cliché-y and more interesting soon. :) -atrfla_**

**It was December. **

We had just turned fourteen a few weeks ago, and we were in eighth grade, already so excited to be high schoolers in just a few months.

**We got to school fine. No symptoms of anything, except a little spaz attack getting out of the car.**

But our friends Eloise (recessive) and Ophelia (dominant) helped us pick up all of our papers. Ophelia and I got along best, and Eloise/Heidi. I guess the whole dominant-recessive thing helps.

**"****Heidi! Marlene!"**

We turned to see another pair of friends, Clementine (recessive) and Calypso (dominant), barreling down the hallway with her books in her arms.

**"****Er, whoever it is," Calypso, for she was Calypso at that moment, said breathlessly when she had reached us.**

"Marlene," I said.

**Eloise raised her hand tentatively. "And I'm Eloise. Um- I'll give it up to Ophelia, if you want. I've had control all morning."**

A couple of seconds passed, and then something switched in Ophelia/Eloise's blue eyes, and Ophelia was there instead of Eloise.

**"****Hi, 'Phelia," Marlene said. "Ready for the math test?"**

"Nope," Ophelia said cheerfully. "I'm handing over the body to Eloise for that."

**There was a pause, and then Ophelia burst out laughing. "She says she's been studying."**

_Tell Eloise I've been studying too,_ I heard Heidi say in our head.

**Marlene grinned and said, "Eloise, Heidi's been studying too."**

Normally, the recessives handled math, science and history, while us dominants took care of English, Spanish and gym. But since I was terrible at English, and loved science, Heidi and I switched for those.

**Marlene started strolling along to Spanish class with Ophelia and Calypso, the three of them chattering on blithely. **

Our Spanish teacher, who was always so good at telling who was inhabiting the body, greeted us at the door. "Hello, Marlene, Ophelia, Calypso," she said with a gentle smile. "Today we're reviewing verbs."

**Of course, she said this in Spanish, so I thought she said ****_Hello, Marlene, Ophelia, Calypso. Yesterday we're reviewing penguins_****, which made no sense whatsoever. **

After Spanish class, I let Heidi take control. Calypso gave control to Clementine, and Ophelia to Eloise. The three quieter girls walked to math, where it happened.

**I was on number thirteen. Just as I was about to write down ****_x=14, _****I felt something tugging at my consciousness, like Marlene was trying to switch.**

_Not right now, Marlene,_ she thought to me as I tried to fend off the offending presence.

**_It's not me! _****Marlene hissed in my head. ****_I'm feeling it too!_**

Just then, something shattered in _both _of our heads. We screamed together- her audibly- and then she fell to the floor in a faint just as my consciousness lost consciousness.

_**Please read/review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**When I woke up, I wasn't controlling our body.**

_Heidi? _I thought, trying to sit up. _Are you controlling?_

**_No,_**** I thought back.**

_Then who is? _Because I sure wasn't.

**I watched through our blue eyes as our right arm lifted. Our left arm lifted.**

"No, no, no," said our voice. But it wasn't us.

**"I'm alive?" we said. But it wasn't us.**

_Hello? _Heidi and I thought.

**_Hello,_**** another voice answered us in our head.**

That was me, you see.

Shhhhhhhhh! We want it to be a surprise.

**Anyway, I shrieked inside our head so loudly that Marlene started to shriek too.**

_Hei-_di...

**It's true, Mar.**

Fine. I started to shriek. Who wouldn't have? A creepy new voice in _any _hybrid's head would've freaked them out.

**_Who's there? _****I asked once I'd calmed down.**

_Me,_ the voice answered.

**_But what's your name? _****I pressed.**

After a pause, the voice replied, _I don't have a name._

**_Did she just appear? _****I asked Marlene, because by now it was obvious that a third soul shared our body.**

_No, _the voice said, even though I hadn't been talking to her. _When we were born, Mother and Father didn't know I existed._

**_They only knew you two._**

_I've been here trying to get up the strength to control or talk for years._

**_I can't believe I finally did it._**

Tears started to roll down our face, and our hand wiped them off.

**_We have to tell Mother and Father, _****Marlene said quickly.**

Heidi was in shock. _A third soul!? Mar, this _never _happens! We're an anomaly among anomalies!_

**_We'll be locked up like Mother and Father were back when people hated hybrids, _****I continued.**

_Who knows? _Heidi finished. _Maybe one of us will be cut out! Killed, Mar! Gone forever!_

**_Mother and Father won't do that, _****Marlene assured me. ****_They know what it's like to be different._**

_So we won't die? _Heidi asked.

**_I don't think so, _****Marlene laughed in our head.**

While they were bantering, I sat there on the bed with control. When I had first finally gained control, Heidi and Marlene had disappeared. I'd freaked out and had to answer to the name _Heidi _the whole day. When I got home, I'd felt them waking up, and a huge wave of relief had washed over me. "I'd like to meet Mother and Father," I said.

**_I don't know, _****I said. ****_Maybe we should switch. I'll control._**

_And leave me helpless again? _the voice said. _Uh-uh. I'm staying like this for as long as I can._

**_I'll even do your homework, _****she added. ****_I love Spanish and history._**

_Fine, _I said before Heidi knew what was happening. _But as soon as that's done I get to do science homework and exercise._

**I was outnumbered. With a large, irritated sigh, I added, ****_And I'll do English and math._**

It worked like a charm. While the new girl worked on our Spanish and history homework- getting every answer right, by the way- Heidi and I took little naps.

**She was just finishing up our assignment on the Hybrid Wars when a knock sounded at the door.**

I froze.

_Give it to me! _I hissed in our head. _Relinquish control to me! _

**Marlene started pressing at the new girl's consciousness.**

It only took a few seconds, and I was in control by the time Father entered the room as Father and not Uncle Devon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heidi, Marlene," he said with a smile.

**"****Doing homework, I see."**

"Spanish _and_ history at the same time?" He held a hand to his chest and gasped playfully. "Are you _coexisting?_"

**"****_Da-_****ad," Marlene whined.**

He smiled again at us. "Your mother just wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready and to come out in a few minutes."

He turned to leave, but I said, "Dad?"

**"****Yes, Mar," he said, turning back to look at us.**

"If I hadn't been named Marlene, or Heidi hadn't been named Heidi- well, what was your third top name for us?"

**When he looked confused, Marlene quickly said, "It's for an assignment. For English. Heidi wanted me to ask."**

Of course, Heidi had said no such thing, but she let me lie.

Dad thought for a moment, and then he said, "I liked Nayeli and Carlotta , but your mother vetoed both of those. I guess the one I really liked the most was Daniella."

**_Daniella_****, I repeated. ****_Hey, new girl? Does that sound good to you?_**

_Daniella,_ the new girl echoed as Dad turned and left. Her voice brightened. _Yes, I like that._

I finally understood. They were naming me, almost like a family pet. And after years of being too weak to even speak, being the family pet sounded good to me.

**_How are we going to break the news to Mom and Dad? _****I wondered.**

I thought for a moment. "Daniella, you're smart- you've proven it already. I don't doubt that you'd be a good daughter. But how will Mom and Dad react?"

**_Maybe we ought to find someone who's having the same problem, _****I suggested. ****_You know, like Mom and Aunt Addie did with Aunt Lissa and Aunt Hally. _**

_Technically, Aunt Lissa and Aunt Hally found _them_, _I pointed out.

"True," I admitted. "Well, maybe someone will come along."

**_Or maybe we could drop hints at dinner_****, I put forward.**

I shrugged. "You're the writer, Heidi. _You_ figure something out."

**_I've already got a plan, _****I said confidently. ****_Give me control and I'll sort this whole thing out._**

**_Author's note: I know, short chapter. Sorry. I figured I should update. And yes, I'll start writing a bit more since summer's coming. Be patient like Olaf the Snowman and wait- just close your eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come. (Hint: I'll post more.)_**


End file.
